everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Henry VII
Prince Henry VII, is the son of the Prince from The Sleeping Beauty. Portrayers If Prince Henry was to have a voice portrayer, it would probably Clawdeen Ghoul, himself, as this character is a copy of him, or Yuri Lowenthal would be a great one, he has voiced Deuce Gorgan, Gil 'Gillington' Webber and more, from Monster High. If he where to have a live action player, it would again, be Clawdeen Ghoul, but if another actor where to pop in, I would hope it was Ross Lynch, he has the right hairstyle, hair colour and he has the eyes. Character Personality Prince Henry is a bit of a worry-flurry, he has no confidence in himself whatever. He is a bi-sexual character, which means he likes boys AND girls, he likes Sir Finnley VI, he has told him, and their friendship is still going on. Princess Anna and Rebecca Cryer, who are both in the last year of EAH, have helped him through this process and with everything else. Prince Henry is a very kind and caring guy, who tries to let everyone know, they can be themselves and you don't have to change themselves just because they want someone to like them. He doesn't like maths or science except for, in science, he sits by his crush and friend, Sir Finnley VI, revealed in his biography. He also loves Lady Yaga, Mermaida and the Diamonds, Keysha, Lana d'Aulnoy and Avril Spellavigne. Appearance Prince Henry has blonde hair, he has hazel/green-ish eyes, he normally wears cloaks or rich clothing. Fairytale - The Sleeping Beauty The Sleeping Beauty At the christening of a king and queen's long-wished-for child, seven fairies are invited to be godmothersto the infant princess. The banquet back at the palace, the fairies seat themselves with a golden casket containing golden jeweled utensils laid before them. However, a fairy who was overlooked, having been within a certain tower for many years was thought to be either dead or enchanted, enters and is offered a seating, but not a golden casket since only seven were made. The fairies then offer their gifts of beauty, wit, grace, dance, song and music. The bad fairy, angry at being overlooked, places the princess under an enchantment as her gift: the princess will prick her hand on a spindle and die. One fairy who hadn't yet given her gift, uses it to reverse the evil fairy's curse, but she can only do so partially: instead of dying, the princess will fall into a deep sleep for 100 years and be awoken by a king's son. The king forbids spinning on spinning-wheels or spindles, or the possession of one, throughout the kingdom, upon pain of death. Fifteen or sixteen years pass, and one day when the king and queen are away, the princess wanders through the palace rooms and comes upon an old woman who is spinning with her distaff in the garret of a tower, as she had not heard of the king's decree against spinning wheels. The princess asks to try the unfamiliar task and the inevitable happens: the curse is fulfilled. The old woman cries for help and attempts are made to revive the princess, but to no avail. The king attributes this to fate and has the princess carried to the finest room in the palace and placed upon a bed of gold-and-silver-embroidered fabric. The good fairy who altered the evil prophecy is summoned by a dwarf wearing seven-league boots and returns in a chariot of fire drawn by dragons. Having great powers of foresight, the good fairy sees that the princess will be distressed to awaken and find herself alone and so puts everyone in the castle to sleep. The king and queen kiss their daughter goodbye and depart, proclaiming the entrance to be forbidden. The good fairy's magic also summons a forest of trees, brambles and thorns that spring up around the castle, shielding it from the outside world and preventing anyone from disturbing the princess. A hundred years pass and a prince from another family spies the hidden castle during a hunting expedition. His attendants tell him differing stories regarding the happenings in the castle until an old man recounts his father's words: within the castle lies a beautiful princess who is doomed to sleep for a hundred years, whereupon a king's son is to come and awaken her. The prince then braves the tall trees, brambles and thorns which part at his approach, and enters the castle. He passes the sleeping castle folk and comes across the chamber where the princess lies asleep on the bed. Struck by the radiant beauty before him, he falls on his knees before her. The enchantment comes to an end and the princess awakens and converses with the prince for a long time. Meanwhile, the rest of the castle awakes and go about their business. The prince and princess head over to the hall of mirrors to dine and are later married by the chaplain in the castle chapel. How does Prince Henry VII come into it? Prince Henry is the son of the prince, however, him and Briar don't see eye to eye. Prince Henry would just like to be himself not be told what to do, and after his father rebelled against his story and risked his life for the one he loved, he decided to as well. Outfits Basic: TBA Legacy Day: TBA Getting Fairest: TBA Relationships Family He and his father, are very good friends, him and his mother are very kind to each other but don't see each other that much, his sister, Briar Beauty, don't get along, as she teases him for being bi-sexual and for rebelling against his story but are sometimes kind to each other. Friends Penny Roberts and Annabella Beauty - Penny and Annabella helped him through the times when everything was rough, they have both been great friends to him and they do lots of things together and help each other through tough times. Princess Anna and Rebecca Cryer - Rebecca and Anna are in their last year of EAH, and Rebecca got paired up with Prince Henry and hen she introduced him to Princess Anna and now they are good friends and they help him through lots of tough times and helped him with everything. Sir Finnley VI - Prince Henry really likes him and he even knows, basically Finnley's best friend, told him after Prince Henry thought he could trust the friend. Even though Prince Henry likes him, it hasn't ruined their friendship and they still are very good friends. Romance Prince Henry likes Holly O'hair and Penny Roberts. But mostly he like Penny Pet Prince Henry has a pet owl named, Sir Hoots. Quotes Mirrorblog TBA Notes *Prince Henry is a EAH version of the creator Clawdeen Ghoul, yes all of this is true, he likes a boy called Finn and everything is true on this page about him. Timeline *May, 2014: Prince Henry is thought up and made *June, 2014: Prince Henry is sketched out *June, 2014: Prince Henry's page is made Gallery PrinceHenry.png|Prince Henry VII's full basic PrinceHenry LegacyDay.png|Prince Henry VII's full Legacy Day Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Princes